emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8511 (20th June 2019)
Plot Eric and Faith find Jacob packing up his belongings. Jacob lies he's moving back to Farrers Barn which delights Eric who believes it's the first step back to normality. Laurel discovers Jai has booked two tickets to the outdoor cinema she told him about yesterday. Moments later, Nicola appears in the factory office and steamrollers Laurel into practicing her dating skills in the pub at lunch time. Cain is still worked-up about Amy endangering Kyle. Amy protests she only took her eye off Kyle for a minute and Nate also comes to her defence again. When Eric nips into the shop, he mentions to David and Leyla that Jacob is moving back home which is news to them. David questions if Noah knows anything about this. Noah initially denies any knowledge but soon admits that Jacob saw a video of girls harassing Maya yesterday so he went and saved her. Pete hopes things will improve between him and Rhona now that Rhona's on new medication but he feels like he can't do anything right. Laurel finds Jimmy in the pub and assumes he's the guinea pig Nicola has set her up with so begins role-playing a date. A horrified Jimmy clearly doesn't have a clue what's going on. David heads to Pollard's Barn and informs Jacob that he knows he seen Maya yesterday. Jacob explains he wanted to know if what Maya said when she dumped him was true. He lies that Maya said it was and makes out his relationship with Maya is over. David doesn't believe a word and fears Jacob is planning to run off with Maya. After being filled in on how Kyle ended up in hospital, Zak brings up Cain taking over Kyle's legal guardianship like they were discussing prior to Lisa's death. Amy insists that's not happening if she doesn't get access whilst Nate sticks his nose in a points out that if courts get involved, mothers usually get custody. Rishi discovers Jai has bought two tickets to the outdoor cinema and questions who he's taking. Jai tells Rishi they're a present for him and Manpreet. As Maya enters court, David confronts about seeing Jacob yesterday and questions what she's planning. Maya pretends to not know what he's going on about and labels David paranoid. David take glee in informing Maya that, according to his solicitor, she'll get two years imprisonment but Maya doesn't believe she'll be sent to prison. She tells David that she's going to be with Jacob and there's nothing he can do about it then walks off. Laurel asks a bewildered Jimmy to give her marks out of ten on their "date". Moments later, Nicola appears in the pub and introduces Laurel to her real practice date, Tom. Jimmy realises there's been a mix up and breathes a huge sign of relief whilst Laurel is horrified. Laurel's mood is further dented when Manpreet reveals Jai gave her and Rishi tickets to the outdoor cinema. When Leyla, Liam, Tracy and Priya arrive at court, David fills them in on how he got Maya to admit things are still on with Jacob. Leyla insists he needs to tell the solicitor about Maya and Jacob meeting up but David states he can't prove anything. Rhona and Jamie have lunch together in the café. When Kim enters the café, Jamie walks out. Rhona gets up to leave too, but Kim stops her and begs her to tells her where her son's head is at. Cain agrees to let Amy see Kyle again, but warns Amy this is her final chance. Eric, Faith and Jacob arrive at the court just and proceedings begin. David doesn't think it's a good idea that Jacob is present although Jacob insists he's got a right to be here. Whilst the charges against Maya are being read out, David whispers to Jacob that he knows he's planning to be with Maya. Jacob plays dumb, so David tells him that Maya will be leaving the court in a prison van. Jacob comments that they'll see. Kim returns to Home Farm and informs Andrea she saw Jamie and Rhona in the café and insinuates there's more to Jamie and Rhona's relationship than just colleagues but Andrea knows Kim is trying to stir things. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona hits the roof when she sees a text on Pete's phone from Debbie saying she needs him. Jai tries to buy another set of tickets for the outdoor cinema but it's sold out. Things get worse for him when he witnesses Laurel and Tom laughing together. The Judge summaries Maya's case then passes down a sentence of twelve months imprisonment... Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast *Tom - Chris Brazier *Clerk of Court - Rebecca Banatvala *Judge - Nicholas Gecks Locations *Pollard's Barn - Kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer and court room *Home Farm - Kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes